wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Scholomance
Undead |boss=Darkmaster Gandling |type= |level=56–61 |players=5 |key= }} The Scholomance, a vile academy for prospective necromancers of the Scourge, is located in the ruins of the palatial House of Barov, on a rise overlooking the abandoned city of Caer Darrow. The enemy level range is 56–62, the same as Stratholme and requires that you be at least level 45 and possessing the or a rogue with a 280 lockpicking skill to enter. This instance is at least partially soloable at level 70, although not without considerable risk. It is a good test of a player's gear and skill. History The Scholomance was founded by the rogue wizard Kel'Thuzad nearly ten years ago. His Cult of the Damned renovated the ancient crypts beneath Caer Darrow (an old Arathorian fortress) and turned them into a school for necromancy. The Cult used this place to train its mortal agents and also prepare to unleash the Plague of Undeath upon Lordaeron. It has been brewing with young talented wizards and adepts all this time. No one in Lordaeron knew. Originally, the Barov family (of Alterac) owned the land and gave it to the Cult in exchange for the Lich King's blessing of immortality. Now the Barovs remain as undead monsters. One of Kel'Thuzad's mightiest agents, the Ravenian, also lives within the recesses of the school — ever ready to devour those students who show any sign of weakness. The Lich Ras Frostwhisper rules over the site and guards it in the Scourge's name, but the mortal necromancer, Darkmaster Gandling, serves as headmaster of the school. :The Scholomance is housed within a series of crypts that lie beneath the ruined keep of Caer Darrow. Once owned by the noble Barov family, Caer Darrow fell to ruin following the Second War. As the wizard Kel'thuzad enlisted followers for his Cult of the Damned he would often promise immortality in exchange for serving his Lich King. The Barov family fell to Kel'thuzad's charismatic influence and donated the keep and its crypts to the Scourge. The cultists then killed the Barovs and turned the ancient crypts into a school for necromancy known as the Scholomance. Though Kel'thuzad no longer resides in the crypts, devoted cultists and instructors still remain. The powerful lich, Ras Frostwhisper, rules over the site and guards it in the Scourge's name — while the mortal necromancer, Darkmaster Gandling, serves as the school's insidious headmaster. Geography Maps * wow.incgamers.com * worldofwarcraft.gameamp.com Sub-Regions Quest for Key to Scholomance * NOTE: Quest:Clear the Way and Quest:All Along the Watchtowers are hidden prereqs for this questline. * Quests In Scholomance * Given by Betina Bigglezink in Light's Hope Chapel in the Eastern Plaguelands. ** After you have completed the simple kill quest, plagued hatchlings will sometimes drop Healthy Dragon Scales. These can be turned in to Betina for reputation with the Argent Dawn. Only people who have completed the above quest will be able to see and pick up the Healthy Dragon Scales. * Given by Weldon Barov in Chillwind Camp in the Western Plaguelands. ** A nearby PvP quest. * Given by Alexi Barov at The Bulwark, Tirisfal Glades. ** A nearby PvP quest. Dawn's Gambit * (Burning Steppes) Given by Tinkee Steamboil in Flame Crest ** (Winterspring) *** (Winterspring) **** (Winterspring) ***** (Burning Steppes) ****** (Upper Blackrock Spire) ******* (Upper Blackrock Spire) ******** (Burning Steppes) ********* (Eastern Plaguelands) ********** (Scholomance) Justice for the Sarkhoffs * Given by Eva Sarkhoff in Caer Darrow in the Western Plaguelands, enters the Scholomance. ** *** Upon completing this quest you will receive the Spectral Essence, a trinket that allows you to speak with the ghosts at Caer Darrow. This offers several benefits, including the ability to purchase the recipe for Major Mana Potions, and the continuation of the quest chain. Ras Frostwhisper * Requires completion of the above chain for access to the quest giver. * Given by Magistrate Marduke in Caer Darrow in the Western Plaguelands, takes you to Stromgarde in the Arathi Highlands. ** Takes you to Light's Hope Chapel in the Eastern Plaguelands. *** Given by Leonid Barthalomew the Revered, takes you to Stratholme. Once Baron Rivendare is dead, use the item in the symbol on the floor. **** Back to Barthalomew. ***** Back to Marduke. ****** Back into the Scholomance. Resources Unknown Dungeon Denizens ''The Students *Scholomance Acolytes *Scholomance Adepts *Scholomance Dark Summoners *Scholomance Handlers *Scholomance Necrolytes *Scholomance Necromancers *Scholomance Neophytes *Scholomance Occultists *Scholomance Students Plagued Dragonflight *Plagued Hatchlings Undead *Risen Aberrations *Risen Constructs *Risen Bonewarders *Risen Guards *Risen Protectors *Risen Warriors *Splintered Skeletons *Spectral Researchers *Spectral Teachers *Spectral Tutors *Reanimated Corpses *Unstable Corpses *Diseased Ghouls *Necrofiends Bosses and Mini Bosses *Blood Steward of Kirtonos *Death Knight Darkreaver (requires Divination Scryer to summon) *Doctor Theolen Krastinov *Instructor Malicia *Jandice Barov *Kirtonos the Herald (requires Blood of Innocents to summon) *Kormok (requires Brazier of Beckoning or Brazier of Invocation to summon) *Lady Illucia Barov *Lord Alexei Barov *Lord Blackwood (during of the Scourge Invasion in patch 1.11) *Lorekeeper Polkelt *Marduk Blackpool *Ras Frostwhisper *Rattlegore *The Ravenian *Vectus Also near Ras Frostwhisper is one of two Alchemy Labs known to exist in Azeroth, the other is in Blackwing Lair. However, for Burning Crusade players, there is an Alchemy Lab in Shattrath City. An Alchemy Lab is required to create any of the flask potions. Warlocks needing to complete portion of the Dreadsteed quest must use this alchemy lab as specified in their quest logs. Loot See Scholomance loot. Scholomance in Prior Patches At release, Scholomance was an extremely challenging dungeon. Typically, the dungeon was raided in 10-man parties, with a difficulty similar to Upper Blackrock Spire. Subsequent patches in the summer of 2006 changed Scholomance drastically. Mobs were weakened slightly, and a great many were removed. However, Scholomance could no longer be run with more than 5 party members. This "Scholo Nerf" is a common topic for party chat among long-time players. Loot in Scholomance has changed gradually over time. Originally, each boss dropped some relatively weak loot. The dungeon waned in popularity as players saw little point in running it after they had completed their quests and acquired their Dungeon Set 1 hat. Blizzard again patched the dungeon. At this point, Scholomance drops a moderate amount of fairly useful items, including a very small chance at the epic and . The rewards available from the Argent Dawn have also broadened through patches. Scholomance is a staple source of Argent Dawn reputation and scourgestones. Players seeking Naxxramas attunement, Argent Dawn tradeskill recipes, resistance enchantments or Armaments of the Dawn often spend a great deal of time in Scholomance or Stratholme. Scholomance Faculty (estimated) * Ras Frostwhisper — School Chairman, Alchemy * Darkmaster Gandling — School Headmaster * Doctor Theolen Krastinov — Torturer, Anatomy, Demonology * Lorekeeper Polkelt — Librarian, History * Instructor Malicia — Occultism, Shadow Magic * Vectus — Arcane Magic * Ravenian — Janitor, Corporal Punishment * Jandice Barov — Zombification, Corpse Control, Plague Research Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * Also known as Scholo. * Scholomance is pronounced SKO-low-mănce (Official confirmation expired) * Characters levels 45 and above can enter the instance. * See Scholomance stealth run for info on how to sneak through the dungeon. * See video of a Scholomance run (done by two mages):http://www.warcraftmovies.com/movieview.php?id=15798 * According to Romanian legend, a real Scholomance exists by Lake Hermanstadt in Transylvania. This Necromancer's school is said to be run by the Devil, and would accept only ten students at a time. The tenth would remain to serve the Devil as payment for his teachings. That Blizzard placed the in-game Scholomance in the center of a lake suggests they have heard of this legend. In Bram Stoker's Dracula novel, Count Dracula is said to have spent several years training under the Devil in the Scholomance. * As a warlock, you can also get into the instance without a key and without anyone else to help you by doing the following. Stand at the doorway leading to the instance entrance, and then go west around the building — you should see a small fire there. Continually use Health Funnel to transfer health from yourself to your active pet or use life tap until you get to the point it won't let you transfer more health (ie, when your health is below the minimum required for the spell to work). It may take a couple of tries but keep use Health Funnel at that low of an amount of health, and at some point the damage from standing in the fire will kill you. Release your corpse (don't use soulstone) and run back and go through the doorway outside the instance. You will be close enough to resurrect while standing inside the door. Took me 3 tries of standing in the fire until the fire damage killed me while persistently activating Health Funnel. Or easier still just let off a hellfire and that will kill you. *You can get into Scholomance without needing the Skeleton Key (or any of the quests leading up to the key). Get a group together to run through Scholomance, have two characters run up to the very top of the building facing outward to where the rest of the group is waiting at the bottom. Have the characters duel, with one losing on purpose (remove his gear to avoid damages). As soon as the duel ends, have the losing character jump from the building and die. Resurrect, and revive behind the door. Open the door for the rest of the party by pressing the torch on the wall. *Another useful, and much easier method, is with a mage in the party. Have the mage and another character equipped with an ability to pop polymorph (druid shape shift, trinket, iceblock, etc). Begin a duel as near the door as possible. Have the second player stand next to door and the mage polymorph them. When the second character runs through door, pop polymorph and open the door from inside. Trivia *The name Scholomance is in reference to The Scholomance, a legendary school of black magic said to have been run by the Devil. It was supposedly located near an unnamed lake in the mountains south of the city of Hermannstadt (called Sibiu in Romanian) in the Transylvania region of Romania. It is referenced in both Bram Stoker's Dracula and an article titled "Transylvanian Superstitions" on page 136 of The Nineteenth Century by Emily Gerard. External links Category:Instances Category:Western Plaguelands Category:Scholomance Category:Ruins Category:Crypts